<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вторые шансы by marizetta, WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560395">Вторые шансы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta'>marizetta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021'>WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты M — E [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, M/M, Past Relationship(s), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нелестное прошлое Дирка настигает его с дурными вестями из Лондона.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently &amp; Todd Brotzman, Dirk Gently/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты M — E [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вторые шансы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— О нет, — досадливо выдохнул Дирк, прочитав что-то на своем компьютере.</p><p>Тодд, который только просыпался с третьей чашкой кофе за своим столом, осторожно приподнял голову. Это было тихое утро в офисе агентства. Фара еще не пришла с ночной слежки за подозреваемым в их текущем деле, и у детектива наконец дошли руки проверить электронные письма за неделю (огромное улучшение, поскольку раньше он вспоминал о них только в конце месяца, когда приходилось сверять счета).</p><p>— Что там? Только не говори, что те разумные мыши опять направили нам жалобу. Пускай сами ищут свой вселенский смысл!</p><p>— Один мой знакомый из Лондона умер два дня назад, — Дирк со скорбным видом вчитывался в строчки на мониторе. — Детектив Дагган. В свое время он много чему научил меня .</p><p>Тодд отставил чашку в сторону и отъехал в кресле назад, чтобы видеть его лицо. Похоже, случившееся имело для Дирка большое значение. Леность и беззаботность начала дня быстро испарились.</p><p>— Соболезную. Он же… не погиб каким-нибудь странным и ужасным образом?</p><p>— Нет, это был простой сердечный приступ, — Дирк тряхнул головой. — Большую часть времени Дагган занимался бракоразводными процессами. Но он был довольно добр и поверил в мой необычный метод, когда я только начинал. Такое не часто случалось.</p><p>Он нервно пошевелил пальцами, будто решаясь начать ответ, но в итоге лишь вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. Тодд уже умел неплохо читать эмоции друга — не те, что были у всех на виду, а более тихие — и прекрасно понимал, что тот сейчас сильно о чем-то переживал. Но готов ли был Дирк делиться? Тут всегда выходила лотерея.</p><p>— Расскажешь о нем? Ты не говорил, что у тебя был наставник.</p><p>Дирк нахмурился на последнее слово, но ответил почти легко:</p><p>— О, я бы не стал называть его именно так. Ему было уже за шестьдесят, когда мы впервые столкнулись в одном полицейском участке. Я тогда был юн и почти не понимал, как вести расследования, а он пожалел меня и не стал смеяться над моими рассказами, как прочие. Наверное, потому что он однажды тоже столкнулся с необычным: в семидесятые он отправился в Париж по делу о возможной краже “Моны Лизы” из Лувра. Как оказалось, там были замешаны пришельцы и машина времени в подвале некоего графа…</p><p>— Машина времени? Звучит немного знакомо, — приподнял брови Тодд, и Дирк почти издал смешок.</p><p>— Да, именно благодаря этой истории я и согласился на дело с Патриком Спрингом почти сразу. Оно звучало в чем-то похоже на случай Даггана, а я им вдохновлялся. Но суть там была все же в ином. Других необыкновенных дел у него после Парижа не приключалось, к его радости. Зато он поверил, что я с ними сталкиваюсь постоянно. К несчастью я тогда плохо понимал, как действительно должно работать детективное агентство — что за лицензии и бумаги для этого нужны. И что трудно прокормить себя, если хоть что-то из этого не будет в порядке…</p><p>— А я как раз задавался вопросом, как же ты функционировал до того, как появилась Фара и навела порядок в наших документах.</p><p>— Я вовсе не новичок, Тодд. Чтобы избегать налоговые службы, нужно хотя бы разбираться в том, что им от тебя нужно, — спокойно отозвался Дирк и прикрыл глаза. — Он объяснил мне основы, а дальше я уже сам.</p><p>Но чего-то в этом рассказе не доставало. Дирк прошел к стойке с чайником, налил себе новую чашку чая и продолжил, все еще стоя к Тодду спиной:</p><p>— Я встречался с его сыном. Ну, не встречался. Мы занимались сексом. Дагган, благослови его душу, одобрял наши отношения и почти начал относиться ко мне как к родному. Я часто бывал у них дома, а потом вскрылось, что я сблизился, чтобы добраться до личного архива Даггана-старшего и его связей с полицией. Для раскрытия своего дела. Я их обоих обманул.</p><p>— Дирк!</p><p>— Я знаю, это было очень низко. — Он, морщась, вернулся к своему столу. — Дело касалось королевского бриллианта, я только начал делать себе имя, и мне очень хотелось найти его любой ценой. Вошел в азарт, не думал о последствиях, был изгнан обоими с позором. Урок мною усвоен.</p><p>— Бриллиант хоть стоил того? — Тодд не хотел язвить, но Дирк его все же своим поведением удивил. Кто мог подумать, что он не один такой, не без греха в прошлом?</p><p>Дирк поднял на него взгляд, полный искренней горечи. Он еще помнил редкие солнечные деньки в Лондоне. Когда чужие знаки внимания приносили почти настоящие тепло и комфорт, и каждая встреча приносила приятное послевкусие. Когда он, зеленый еще детектив, и Дэвид встречались почти не тайно у кого-то из них дома. Дирк опускался перед ним на колени, клал руку на покрытое светловатыми волосами бедро и старательно сосал ему, пока он мягко стонал. Затем, задыхаясь, почти подхватывал и тащил Дирка к кровати, где с любящим видом поглаживал каждый участок разгоряченного тела. Сжимал его твердый, покрытый капельками смазки член рукой так уверенно, так одуряюще правильно, что все внутри сжималось и переворачивалось… Дирк тогда ругался куда чаще и цветистей, когда кончал, что всегда вызывало у Дэвида милую усмешку. И потом Дирк разбил ему сердце. Они ведь были счастливы... Вроде бы? Кажется, в то время Дирк еще не достаточно дорос, чтобы поверить — ему было такое позволено. Если бы он только сделал правильный выбор!</p><p>— Я бросил то дело, — тихо произнес Дирк и ушел в себя.</p><p>Тодд долго смотрел на него, обдумывая всю ситуацию, после чего расслабил плечи.</p><p>— Это ведь он написал письмо? Про смерть отца?</p><p>Дирк слегка нахмурился, но кивнул. Тодд позволил себе маленькую улыбку.</p><p>— Помнишь, в самом начале нашего знакомства ты в два счета вывел мое былое дерьмо наружу и впервые заставил измениться к лучшему? Стать честнее и все такое. Я все никак не мог вернуть тебе этот долг, ну так сделаю это сейчас. Напиши ему в ответ. И не только дежурное “мне жаль”, но и про то, что тогда случилось. Почему так поступил и как ты сожалеешь. Что хотел бы загладить вину перед ним и перед его покойным отцом, если есть шанс. Потому что он этого ждет. </p><p>— Почему ты так думаешь? — удивился Дирк.</p><p>— Когда кто-то крупно наебывает тебя много лет назад, ты не ищешь специально почту этого чувака, чтобы сообщить ему о важной для твоей семьи потере. Мне кажется, Дагган реально любил тебя и в какой-то степени уважал. Его сын это знает и, может быть, не так уж на тебя и злится. Даже если у него уже давно своя жизнь, он все равно сделал усилие, чтобы связаться, так что… Хуже все равно не будет.</p><p>Дирк растерянно заморгал, но Тодд с ухмылкой уже уставился в свой собственный компьютер. Какое-то время между ними царила тишина, но потом до уха Тодда дошел робкий звук работающих клавиш. Улыбка невольно стала шире. Он взметнул свой взгляд снова, лишь когда прозвучал финальный триумфальный стук — Дирк выглядел очень взволнованным, но не без облегчения. Как будто целый груз с плеч сбросил. Двое обменялись воодушевленными взорами, а уже через минуту Дирк вздрогнул. По столу завибрировал его личный телефон. На экране высветился лондонский номер. Тодд сразу же все понял по изменившемуся лицу.</p><p>— Это же он? Ответь!</p><p>— И что я скажу? — не скрывая паники, пискнул Дирк.</p><p>— Найдешь слова, — Тодд фыркнул, схватил со спинки кресла куртку и быстро покинул офис, предоставляя ему приватность.</p><p>Фару он встретил на лестнице и тут же увел за собой — погулять часок-другой. Торопливое “Спасибо!” Тодд расслышал уже почти за порогом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Детектив Дагган приключался вместе с Четвертым Доктором и Романой в серии "Город смерти", сценарий к которой редактировал Адамс.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>